


What It Means To Be Human

by PurpleCreativity1991



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCreativity1991/pseuds/PurpleCreativity1991
Summary: AU-what does it mean to be Human, what does family really mean to someone, Steve goes through a journey of finding this out as do the party when a truth so tragic comes out, memories are returned, a loss just might break them, and Enemies can actually be Allies and friends when all seems lost, especially when old Enemies seem to return to destroy all you hold dear
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Losing Your Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this, I have an idea in mind for this story so I'm truly and really excited for it......thanks and pleas Kudos and comments are appreciated
> 
> changed the plot to fit the story better, sorry.

he had been in the hospital, he kept passing in and out and didn't understand what had happened to him. he had managed to pass out for the thousandth time and this time when he came tohe looked down seeing his leg and arm were bandaged and he felt less like he was lightheaded "your awake" he heard and turned seeing a nervous looking Blonde standing next to him who swallowed thickly and he had his hands in his pockets not sure where to put them "I...." he trailed off looking to the right of them and then he sighed as he turned back to Steve "They said it looks like you were in an accident, or that and animal attacked you or both, what happened Steve" he asked the brunette who swallowed thickly.

he wished he didn't feel this way, the feeling of confusion evident on his face as he tried to come up with an answer on what the guy meant. he looked at Steve in frustration and then sighed, he opened and closed his mouth then he scoffed "forget it Harrington" he said and started walking towards the door and Steve panicked "wait" he called out forcing the guy to turn around and face him with a disapproving look "I......." Steve looked liked he was struggling and he looked upset as well "I'm sorry, I don't.......how do you know me" he asked forcing the guy to drop the stern look and actually look bewildered. he looked away towards the door and then back as he slowly approached Steve as if he was a wild animal ready to pounce "Steve it's me" he said and he frowned not getting what the guy meant "it's Billy" he said, he still didn't understand as he looked down at the floor and then sat down in the chair "we're, well we know each other well, we've hung out a few times" he tried explaining and was looking to Steve with a hopeful smile "so we're friends" Steve asked unsure and Billy chuckled dryly as he bit his lip and looked down.

he wouldn't exactly call their relationship friendly but more like allies or two people just getting along but he looked up and swallowed thickly and nodded "yeah we're friends" he said and then he sat back in the chair, Steve smiled a bit at this and wondered why his memory was gone for now, he even asked the Blonde who sighed "we don't know, someone found your car turned over near the school and called it in, you messed your arm up pretty bad and your leg luckily didn't need a cast" Billy stated as Steve looked down and noticed his arm was bandaged and his leg was also wrapped up. he sighed as he placed a hand to his forehead and then swallowed thickly "did they say anything else, like how the accident might have happened" he asked to which Billy sighed as he looked down at his hands and then swallowed thickly "they think you might have swerved to avoid an animal but they also think maybe you were attacked and were trying to flee" he said motioning to Steve's bandages and he sighed crossing his arms.

he didn't understand what happened to him, nor was he sure he wanted to know since he was informed he had a bite wound on his ankle. they said the cut on his arm looked like he had possibly been trying to climb out of a window or something, he tried to remember but when he tried he cried out and held a hand to his head "don't push yourself......the memories will come when they come" the doctor had explained to him so he just nodded as Billy's hand remained on his shoulder. the kids he couldn't remember, he didn't even remember Nancy much aside from he knew her name, he knew their names but not how he knew them and it was over whelming. he didn't know why his father moved them out here when he was fifteen, he remembered living in New York since he could remember. it never occurred to him to ask his father but he soon learned that his father and his mother only ever came home once a month sometimes once every few weeks if they were particularly happy, he felt sad about this because his mind was that of an eighteen year old of course but he only remembered memories of himself when he first moved here.

he knew their names but not why he knew them or what they were to him, he also knew that he cared deeply for the kids and felt a protectiveness wash over him when he saw them but didn't understand why, as well as he only trusted Billy to be around him when he felt overwhelmed. he grabbed Billy's hand when the doctor ordered people out "no stay, please" he begged Billy who looked shocked, the Doctor moved forward to usher him out but Steve panicked "please can't he stay.....please" he looked terrified and the Doctor sighed as Billy leaned down and placed a hand on Steve's "fine but he can't be in the way, I need to check your vitals as well as see if your bandages need replacing" he explained to which Steve nodded as Billy smiled a reassuring smile and sat down in the chair next to him. he wondered if this made him weak but he couldn't help it, there was something about Billy that made him feel calm, relaxed, safe and sound. from there he stayed a week in the hospital and learned it was his second week there before he was heading home. he heard his car wasn't the one he actually had been driving, Billy just assumed it was his car but it was an unknown vehicle none of them had ever seen before. 

his car sat in the driveway and he wondered briefly what had caused the crash, why had he been driving someone else's car, how did he get the leg and arm wounds, not to mention the most famous question "Why can't I remember anything" Steve asked for the thousandth time as he swallowed thickly and held the meatloaf Nancy had made for him to bring to Joyce as a sign that yes he was okay "look it'll be okay, eventually your memories will come back to you" Jonathan said as he opened the door and he smelled the pie his mom was making "mom we're here" he called out and Steve watched a banner come down and smiled warmly "welcome back Steve" it said and he realized it had the kids handiwork all over it. he sighed as he turned seeing a brunette woman smiling and she pulled him into a hug "you must be Joyce" he said and she looked close to tears "oh sweetie" she whispered and hugged him again, he wished he could remember her because her hugs felt so familiar and safe.

it was when he was sitting on the porch his head started hurting, he felt this throbbing pain and hissed as he stood "Steve hey, how are you" Nancy had said as she walked up, he ignored the pain in his head briefly and then swallowed as it slowly went away "head just hurts a little" she nodded as she looked to the ground then at him "do you really not remember anything" she asked him and he sighed shaking his head "I wish I could say yes but, I'm sorry I don't" he said then he got a funny look on his face "so how do we know each other again" he asked realizing he didn't know how he knew Nancy but Jonathan said they went back in some way "I mean to say the last I remembered was we moved here when I was fifteen but aside from that, nothing" he said and Nancy looked sad for a second then she smiled at him "we're all just really good friends" she explained as a door shut and Jonathan came walking out "you two okay out here" he asked jokingly and Nancy smiled as he leaned over and kissed him.

Steve saw this and he just felt happy for them, yet Nancy was looking at him with sadness again and he didn't understand. what he did know was when Billy showed up he felt calmer, he stood by the car while the kids came over and chatted with Max. Steve made his way over and didn't miss how Billy tensed but he didn't call him out on it either "you want to come in, there's free food" Steve joked to which Billy snorted causing Steve to frown in confusion "what" he said still smirking. Billy turned to him while still smoking and sighed "it's just weird seeing you all Civil and Friendly" he said and Steve frowned remembering what Billy said, then he stood straighter "you said we were friends" he stated and Billy sighed as he stood up straighter as well "we are it's just, we had a sort of bad start and we haven't been this friendly to one another" he mentioned causing Steve to sigh and then swallow thickly "you want me to stop" he asked unsure to which Billy chuckled and then pulled a cigarette from his pack "nah, it's just strange is all" he said and then Steve took the cigarette offered and smiled.

both smoked for a while and in Steve's case he was re-informed of what he couldn't remember in some parts "yeah Nancy's great, I think her and Jonathan are great together" Steve mentioned causing Billy to frown and then scoff "what now" Steve asked in playful frustration as he smiled. Billy shook his head and then sighed "I'm just surprised that you'd forget how she left you for Jonathan to begin with, you two used to date if I can recall and got into it pretty bad at the Halloween party not to mention the next day when you two broke up" he commented and Steve frowned. he swallowed thickly as he sighed running a hand down his face, why would she lie to him or in other words not tell him the whole truth "look don't stress it, you deserve better" Billy commented and Steve sighed as he tossed the finished cigarette down "yeah, the least she could have done was told me though" he said and Billy cursed as he realized he might have messed things up again but then he decided how was he to blame when Nancy should have told him. 

Steve sighed as he reached the home however and saw how Nancy smiled and laughed with Jonathan, she looked so happy. she looked like she fit right with him and Steve smiled, he turned to see Billy frowning at him but then shrugged forcing a laugh from Billy who then shook his head "your a strange one Harrington" Billy said and then he sighed climbing into his vehicle. the lights flashed briefly in Steve's eyes however and Steve froze, he felt pain. pain inside his head as he remembered white halls, voices speaking, he remembers screaming. he heard a muffled voice and frowned as the roaring stopped and he slowly came back to himself "STEVE, STEVE!" someone screamed and he shook his head as he saw he was kneeling in the dirt, Billy had his hands on his shoulders and he saw Nancy's worried face, the kids looked scared, Jonathan was wrapping a blanket around his shoulders and was staring at him with fear in his eyes.

Billy looked pale as he stared at Steve, that was when Steve noticed and he wiped his nose. he came away with Blood and he swallowed thickly as he stood but then he nearly collapsed forcing Billy to take the reigns and pick him up "that's it, I'm taking him home" he told them to which the kids protested but one hard glare from Billy had them shutting up "guys Billy's right, he needs to go home, he needs rest" Jonathan stated and then he sighed handing Billy Steve's jacket he had shrugged off. Steve however felt dizzy and he felt light headed "what happened" he had asked Billy as he drove towards Steve's home, Billy sighed as he looked over at a pale Steve and then swallowed thickly "not sure, one minute we were talking and the next you just froze. I tried to get through to you but then you were clutching your head and going down to the ground" he mentioned which Steve didn't remember "I tried to get through to you again but then you started getting really pale and shaking so I called for the others, I didn't know what to do" he said.

he didn't mention and he seemed to be the only one who noticed that the wind picked up when Steve went down, it was like a storm was coming. it only stopped when Steve calmed down and was back with them which he didn't understand but he decided to let it go this time, he sighed as he looked at Steve and wondered what happened to him. why had he fallen, why had his nose bled......what happened to him the night he was found. then again he heard Steve was off in new york visiting family and wouldn't be back for weeks, it had been summer after all and still was it's just.....weird is all. funny how when he returns he nearly gets killed and winds up in the hospital but then this happens, maybe Billy was reading too much in to this, he knew Steve would never leave the kids it's just the one month he did leave he only told the kids there was a family emergency out of state and he'd be back when he could. here it was nearly the fourth of July and he was stranger than before he left, Billy wasn't so much worried for himself as he was for Steve since the guy went through something. something that caused his memories to disappear and for these seizures, headaches, attacks to happen, he sighed as he pulled up to Steve's driveway and before Steve got out he grabbed him "you......" Billy trailed off but then he sighed and ran a hand through his hair "you want me to stay" he asked looking hopeful.

Steve could see it and he could have said no but then he thought it was sweet how Billy cared, he didn't care anymore about what might have happened between them. he liked this side of Billy, the only side he really saw of Billy since he couldn't remember the bad shit as Billy called it that happened "sure" he said smiling a bit and then he went to climb out but his legs gave out as Billy came around "none of that princess, the kids will kill me if you fall and hurt yourself" he joked making Steve chuckle as the doors were shut and he carried Steve inside. the light was turned on and he was carried to the couch, except when he sat Steve down enough to stand next to the couch his hand still lingered on Steve's waist "you can let go now" he whispered and swallowed thickly as Billy stared at him. he nodded and then took a step back, Steve slowly sat down and Billy snorted "you want to rest for a moment or I guess just take a nap" Billy asked him to which Steve sighed he said maybe but he looked lost as he stared at the house.

Billy looked around and then sighed as he helped Steve back up "you should take a nap, just to get your bearings back or whatever" he commented and Steve sighed as he nodded and chuckled "yes dad" he commented and Billy wrinkled his nose "don't call me that again" he teased and Steve just laughed as he was carried up the stairs and to his room, from there Billy laughed as he pouted at being left alone but the blonde said he'd just be downstairs if he was needed. he didn't understand why he couldn't remember the Blonde Male when he felt so safe and close to him, like he felt a connection to him but could not for the life of him understand why.....then again maybe he never would. so he just sighed, snuggled under the blanket and as the sun still shined through darkened curtains he drifted off to sleep.

_it was quiet when he opened his eyes, he saw what looked to be the hospital again and frowned. he didn't understand why he was here nor did he truly know how he got here, swallowing thickly Steve turned left and right as he tried to figure out which way to go to return to the exit when he turned back around. he started walking down the hall when he heard it, it was muffled at first. a scream. he frowned as he turned and heard something else, he frowned even more as he heard it getting louder. as it got louder he noticed the scene changing a bit, the hall glowed a red as he realized it was alarms going off.......he swallowed thickly as he turned and then found himself jerking back as this white haired man smiled at him "it's time to go back" he stated and Steve swallowed thickly as he frowned. he was scared of this man, but he didn't know why........he backed up and then frowned as he looked down seeing Key's in his hand._

_in an instant he found himself shoving past the man and racing outside, he raced past a girl who kept staring at the building. she had red short hair and glasses and he frowned as he looked at her. she turned his way and then looked sad "I can never leave, I can't go home" she said to him and he watched in horror as she slowly started decaying before his eyes, he turned and wound up jumping in the first car he saw. the key worked which was a miracle, he backed up and was speeding down the road when he saw this creature in the middle of the road, he swerved.....the car flipped, his arm started bleeding but he knew he hadn't cut it on the car, his leg started hurting but the creature had not grabbed him. he saw a creature as he turned however and it pounced at him as he tried crawling out_ Steve shot up gasping as the dream slowly started fading away or nightmare if you wanted to call it that. 

he swallowed thickly as he only started remembering bits and pieces of it, remembering he was running from something when he was found, there was a man as well. he remembers a man, he was scared of him but didn't know why "you okay there Harrington" he heard and turned seeing a groggy looking Billy with mussed up hair looking at him with concern and he frowned "I heard you kind of yell,it sounded like you were having a nightmare" he explained and Steve frowned as he looked down at his hands. he sighed as he turned placing both feet on the floor, he felt the bed dip as Billy sat next to him "Steve what's going on" he heard and Steve sighed as he looked over to Billy "I don't know, I just......I remembered a man, but at this point I don't know if he was even real" he said which had Billy sighing "I remembered a creature too" he said not noticing how Billy tensed. Billy swallowed thickly as he turned Steve's way and frowned "what kind of creature" he asked watching as Steve turned his way and then his stomach dropped as the answer was given "it had no face" he explained and his hands shook as the wind howled outside forcing both teens to wonder what had actually happened the night Steve lost his memories.


	2. Just The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as Steve starts remembering it causes issues resulting in Blackouts among other things, not to mention he suspects he's being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like this because I messed around with the plot of this chapter multiple times before I stuck with one I liked.

he needed to remember, the run was good it cleared his mind but....it also gave him time to think. the place looked familiar, the one in his nightmare, he just wished he could remember why. he wished it didn't terrify him so much seeing that man, that man who...what exactly happened to him. he couldn't for the life of him recall what the man had done to him but knew he wasn't the only person Steve had been running from, the question was who and why. he slowed to a stop and caught his breath, the fence behind him was cool against his hot shoulders and he sighed wiping the sweat from his forehead. but then he frowned, he didn't know this road.....did he. he saw grass on either side of him and to the right of him he saw a small sort of building, okay so it looked like a small shed with windows but still.

he frowned as he slowly started turning and then saw a building on the other side of the fence, yet as he stared at it dread filled the inside of him. he felt his breathing pick up and his hands shook, he slowly started backing up and as he did he fell and landed on his ass. he turned to pick himself up when he felt bile rise and he was emptying his stomach on the grass, he gasped in pain as tears sprung to his eyes as he clenched them shut. he quickly stood and took off not bothering to look back at the building and then chalked him getting sick up to the fact that he ran so far, he was partly right. he stopped when he was enough down the road and then swallowed thickly as he tried to gain his bearings, suddenly his eyes shot open and he stood straighter. he looked around him, looked near the tree's on each side of the road, left and right down the road......then he shivered. he felt like he was being watched and he didn't like it, he felt nervous all of a sudden....exposed.

Steve turned to run back down the road when a car came speeding out of nowhere, he dodged out of the way and landed hard on the ground but the driver continued down the road. he gasped as he felt the adrenaline coursing through him and he sighed as he placed his head on his knees, his heart pounded a mile a minute and he scoffed "way to psych yourself out Steve" he whispered as he stood and then turned. he took off down the road and swallowed thickly as that feeling of being watched returned, he tried ignoring it but to no avail he felt like there was a threat around. Steve breathed deeply in as he ran and he shook his head smiling when he saw the opening where it met the town road. he prepared to run faster when he froze, chills rose up his spine and he felt something in the back of his mind. his breathing picked up, his hands shook, his vision blurred and he turned seeing someone walking towards him as he blacked out.

_Steve sat up gasping and looked around, he found himself back in the same dream he had before but this time he saw someone with wires attached to him in a glass tube. he couldn't see their face or they had no face maybe but he saw they had track marks from blood either being taken or from injections being made "he's almost ready for the process" he heard a muffled voice say as if he was under water, he swallowed thickly as he watched the same white haired male he had seen before lean in and smile at the guy in the tube "your going to be my best subject yet" he explained as he started pressing buttons and Steve watched as a light came on, someone was strapped down on a table in the room below. it was another man, he watched as needles were poked into his skin.....watched the male in the tube be stuck with the same needles and a transfer of blood, cells, or something was initiated. as the transfer continued he heard a shriek, his eyes went wide. he cried out as he held his hands to his head and he fell to his knee's screaming as it felt like his head might explode, he saw the windows rattle, the building shook._

Steve shot up gasping and then coughed as he tried sitting up "woah, easy there Harrington" Billy said, his voice floating through the haze and forcing Steve to look up, he held a hand to his head and winced at the bright light causing Billy to hand over his sunglasses "what happened" he asked and he looked up and down the road in worry, Billy looked downright terrified for a second and swallowed thickly "Billy what happened" Steve asked scared now. he watched a range of emotions pass over the blonde who finally sighed and bit his lip "dude, you stopped breathing......I thought you were dead" he stated and Steve frowned. he didn't remember much but, he remembered the man again and the two other Males in the room "I remembered something" he said and Billy sighed and rolled his eyes "did you hear me Harrington, I had to give you CPR......i thought you died" he stated causing Steve to see something he never expected from what the kids had told him.

Billy looked crestfallen, like he almost lost a friend, a comrade, a.....a.....no, Steve wasn't going to believe that Billy had feelings f-his train of thought was cut off as Billy yanked his face forward and kissed him like the world was going to end, he pulled Steve up against him which had Steve straddling him as the kiss deepened. he tasted like Cinnamon and Vanilla while Billy thought Steve tasted like Chocolate and Mint, he found himself breaking the kiss and sighing as Steve with swollen lips spoke "I'm not sure where that came from but don't ever stop" he stated and Billy smirked feeling less worried about what Steve might say "on one condition" he whispered forcing Steve to raise an eyebrow playfully "what's that Mr Hargrove" he joked noting Billy's slight wince but choosing to ignore it "don't do that to me ever again, I meant it.....I thought I lost you" he said causing Steve to look sad and then he smiled "I don't know what happened, honestly" he said and they just embraced for a while. it was strange he felt like this was the first time he was feeling love even though he had been informed Nancy and him used to date, so what the fuck just happened and not to mention why was he only just now feeling love.

needless to say his run was cut short and he was forced home, he told Billy about the vision or what he could remember and Billy frowned "do you know where this building is that you were in" he had asked Steve who sighed as he looked down at his hands and shook his head "I don't know that, all I know is that there was this man and he was doing something to two guys.....I couldn't see their faces, then there was some kind of screaming which forced me awake" he explained. he didn't tell Billy how he felt like there was something more familiar than he let on about the experiment nor did he tell him what he heard before he came to. what could he say "oh by the way a dark voice in my head told me to obey it and not to mention the screaming had my head feeling like it was going to explode" he shook his head at the absurdity of it because Billy would either think he was crazy or worse, he sighed as he was handed some water to re-hydrate and then swallowed thickly "so should we ask the doctor what might be wrong" Steve asked to which Billy snorted "hell no" he said causing confusion to flash across Steve's face, Billy sighed as he sat across from the guy and sighed.

he wrung his hands then he leaned forward looking more serious than ever "look Steve, until last year I wouldn't have believed half the shit Maxine and you and your group told me but......what I'm about to remind you of can never leave the group" he stated and Steve looked worried, what was so bad it had to be kept a secret. what was the issue, never mind the fact what the fuck was going on with him. did they know, could they know......what if he freaked out. what if it caused more problems, more harm, what if........what if it was good for him to know and helped him his mind supplied trying to ease the stress. he sighed and then swallowed a big gulp of water and nodded "I understand completely.....I won't tell a soul" he eased Billy's worry and then he sat up straighter waiting for the other teen to speak, he looked worried and stressed but when Steve placed a hand on his own he seemed to relax a bit.

he was retold the past year, the beginning when this whole shit storm started. from Will going missing, to El, to the bad men as El called them, to the demodogs, monsters....etc, to Billy arriving, the breakup, the party, the tension between Steve and Billy,the fight.....to finally the gate closing. there was more stuff in between but Steve focused on the ones he could remember the most, from what he got from the crapload of information he learned the kids, his ex and her new boyfriend, not to mention Joyce and Hopper were the only ones he could trust right now to maybe have answers. it sucked putting your faith in kids when you couldn't even remember them, sure he heard what had happened the past two years from Billy's own mouth but he still had no recollection of the events. he was scared because the simple fact was something was going on with him and he didn't understand why or what, he stood then and Billy looked worriedly at him causing a smile to form "I'm okay, I'm just going to lie down for the time being" he commented to which Billy nodded as he placed a hand on Steve's shoulder and let him go.

the minute Steve stepped into the room however he found he couldn't relax, he remembers what happened before he fell. he saw the wind picked up. he felt himself floating, he felt so much inside himself. he didn't know if it was power or adrenaline or what but that was what made him black out. he swallowed thickly as he walked over to the bathroom door to wash his face when he froze once more, there it was again. that feeling, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he felt fear coursing through him as he spun around in his room. he saw no one and his eyes immediately went to the window, as he stood there staring out he swears he felt eyes on him. he shook and noticed once again the wind picked up and he clenched his eyes shut as he reached over and closed the window, he turned around and found himself shaking as he tried to regain composure and ignore the feeling coursing through himself.

someone was watching him, stalking him like prey or maybe worse and he didn't know who. he was terrified because he felt like something happened and he means truly happened to him that he couldn't explain and had an even worse time remembering yet right now he wondered if he was slowly going insane, maybe he was slowly losing his mind due to whatever happened to him and probably dragging the others down with him.....he bit his lip as tears fell from his eyes and then he sucked in a breath. he swallowed thickly and then stood cleaning his face, as he looked in the mirror he sighed once more and then suddenly he gagged and was quickly emptying his stomach once more in the toilet. he heard a door open and footsteps, then he felt someone rubbing his back as he continued. he coughed when he finished and slowly leaned back "you okay" he heard and realized quickly that no he wasn't as he was helped up, Billy frowned as he helped Steve to bed and he sighed "maybe I should call Joyce or Hopper" Billy mentioned not realizing Steve had heard him "no wait" Steve said in desperation and grabbed Billy's wrist forcing him to turn around.

Steve looked like a scared child as he sat up "can you stay" he asked and watched Billy's bewildered expression then he swallowed thickly "please" he whispered to which Billy would have stayed regardless since they pretty much didn't really establish what they were to each other, he relaxed realizing he did seem tense but only because he was worried for the guy. he laid next to Steve after closing the blinds to keep the sunlight out and watched as the teen drifted off, he had noticed he won't lie how Steve was looking more anxious since the accident. not to mention after he had told Billy about the upside down and revealed it all to him he feared this was what might have caused Steve to lose his memories, when he explained seeing the creature in his dreams he thought that they might be back. except that they had not seen any of the demodogs since before El closed the gate, or at least none that were alive. 

he sighed as he watched Steve for a moment and then he sighed as he found himself drifting off, yet it wasn't long before he was waking as he heard a sound. he turned over seeing Steve whimpering and he swallowed thickly as he came to a quick decision, he wrapped his arms around the other teen and laid him on his chest sighing as Steve's breathing calmed. he stopped whimpering and slowly relaxed, in turn Billy wondered what sort of nightmares plagued the younger teen and why. he wasn't going to pretend he didn't see it, how every time Steve got angry the wind would pick up. how he shook, how other things seemed to vibrate when he was emotional. be it angry, scared, worried, etc. but he didn't want to jump to conclusions if there was nothing there, he wanted to make sure the guy was okay first and then decide if he actually had powers like El. he sighed as he laid there staring at the window, sometimes he wished he could take them all away from this nightmarish town. he imagined them leaving to a better place as he drifted off, except he awoke hours later and it was dark but Steve was gone and he panicked. he raced from the bed and looked through all the rooms but it was moments later he found Steve staring at a photo Album in his father's studio and he was shaking, Billy frowned as he walked in and then Steve turned.

he looked up and he looked scared "I found him" he explained, causing a feeling of worry to pass through him, he swallowed thickly as he walked forward and took the photo from Steve. in the Photo was Steve's father as he explained, he was holding his glass up in a toast and there was a white haired Male standing next to him. he was smiling, but Billy swallowed thickly as chills shot through him. he looked to Steve who looked worried and he was pale "he did this to me" Steve said and then just as suddenly as he said this he was falling, Billy caught him with ease but still. he swallowed thickly and lowered Steve to the floor but then he pocketed the photo as he picked the teen up. he had a call to make and he worried that if the guy in the photo did this to Steve then there was a good chance he was doing this to others, he sighed as he called Hopper and explained the situation. he was told or well ordered to try to keep Steve occupied since he might try to find Answers on his own, the issue however was how could he do that when Steve woke to find Billy gone and took off after hearing the call.

Billy cursed as he grabbed his keys and then left hoping to catch up to the guy, Steve however knew they meant well. he knew where he was going, knew what he was doing. he found himself parked out front of the building he had seen that morning and sighed, he knew this was foolish to go by himself but he needed answers. he swallowed thickly and calmed his breathing as he walked towards the building and then climbed over the gate, he hissed as he sliced his hand open a bit from the gate and then sighed pulling his bandanna he carried out and tied it tight. the grass looked like it needed trimming not to mention the building looked like it had seen better days what with the broken windows and graffitied walls, he looked around the area at the woods and trembled a little from either the cold or the fear he wasn't sure. then he sighed as he continued forward, the front door creaked loud as he opened it and he froze as he walked inside. he turned seeing the waiting area had been gutted save for a few seats here and there, he swallowed thickly as he remembered when he was here or at least remembered fleeing this building.

he shook his head and then looked to the hallways, he started walking and he could suddenly hear rain coming down. he sighed as he shook off the anxiety for a bit and walked further down the hall, yet once again he felt something was off and stopped. slowly he turned and he looked down the hall, he saw no one and then turned back around and he made his way til he stopped in front of a stairwell. he walked down it and for a second could hear the echo of running footsteps and turned too fast afraid he'd have to run, instead he was hit with the memory of himself running up said Stairwell and out the very door he came through. he slowly walked down afraid if he made any noise he might disturb the silence as well as alert anyone if they were there of where he was, he heard the stairs creak and froze but then he heard the wind howling outside and wondered how bad it truly was raining. it was as he was walking down his third set of stairs that he stopped in front of a door and for the life of him couldn't walk any further, the door in question had him turning and as he faced the door. his hands shook, it was so quiet as he held his breath. 

he jerked back as a hand came down and he sighed in relief when he saw Billy who looked guilty "sorry, I found your car, I followed you" he explained as Steve swallowed thickly trying to get his racing heartbeat to calm down, Billy sighed as the teen stood straighter and nodded "you shouldn't have left so fast, I've got flashlights" he joked and Steve rolled his eyes and sighed "yeah I just, I needed answers" he explained to which the Blonde nodded and then handed a flashlight to the other teen. he opened the door leading the way yet as Steve entered he felt like he was walking into a flashback, he looked at the hospital rooms here and felt a flash of memory shoot through him as he saw doctors and nurses walking in and out of the rooms. he swallowed thickly shaking as he looked to the front where Billy was looking around, he skipped over the hospital rooms and then he found himself standing in front of a certain area that looked to be closed off and hidden from public eye. it was a room with no windows and only one door, he heard Billy say something but ignored it in favor of entering the room.

Billy turned seeing Steve enter and sighed following the guy inside......except when both entered Steve froze. he stared at the tubes on either side of the room, the control panel down the small steps below the tubes, the wide windows which showed an observation room. the table he had seen the body. he winced as he saw flashes of images, a boy around his age being carried no face into the room and laid on the table. a struggling teen who fought back, same age as him and the other...he was hooked into the tube. Steve gasped and his back hit the wall sharply as his hand flew to his head, he made a sound as the pain hit. the man made them turn the machine on "STEVE" he heard Billy shout but his eyes clenched shut as more flashes of the memory and pain hit, he was dragged from the room as he saw the face on the table become clearer. he moaned in pain as the memory subsided and then started trying to regain his breathing, he felt a hand on his knee and then swallowed thickly as Billy looked at him worriedly.

he sighed and then he bit his lip "what the fuck was that back there" he hissed looking worried and angry and Steve sighed as he ran a hand through his hair "it was me" he said causing confusion to show on Billy's face, he sighed once more and stood "on the table, the guy I saw in my dream laying on the table" he explained and it hit Billy who swallowed thickly. he sighed then "so they did an experiment on you and what, they wanted to get answers or something" he asked which forced Steve to frown because he wasn't sure, he turned to head down the hall once more when Billy shook his head "no, we're going home" he said to which Steve frowned and objected "Steve you just nearly collapsed in there, I don't want to take any chances" Billy said and Steve sighed. maybe Billy was right, maybe they should head home. so he turned but then as he did he stopped and held a hand to the railing "Steve" he heard and saw Billy's worried expression Steve heard a different sound this time, he couldn't make it out what was being said and it sounded underwater once more. his eyes went wide as he collapsed to his knee's, he cried out as pain shot through his head and spine.

his hands went to his head as he stayed there seeing images of El, images of the gate, images of the creatures they faced. he grabbed Billy's hand as he still held one to his head and both raced from the building, as soon as he breathed the fresh air he was collapsing and gasping as the pain slowly subsided "what the fuck Steve" he said and Steve stood slowly and then he swayed a bit "Steve" Billy said and Steve raised a hand wiping blood from his nose "I......I don't feel so good" he whispered right before he collapsed in Billy's arms. needless to say he was rushed via Billy's camaro to the hospital, he didn't understand what had happened to Steve. he didn't know if him remembering something caused this or what, yet from what the doctor told him it could just be due to him trying to remember too much too fast. the kids were upset understandably and Hopper grilled Billy who adamantly explained "I never let him go he just took off and I followed" to which none liked the answer but agreed that if Billy hadn't of been there then there was no telling what would have happened.

Steve was still sleeping when Billy and Max walked in, Billy didn't understand why this was happening. what the hell had happened to Steve to cause such issues, it didn't make sense. but from showing the picture to the group and explaining what Steve told him he learned the bad man as El called him liked to experiment on kids and now Steve and he liked to kidnap and make people go missing, never mind the fact that if he was still around then he was trying to open the gate once more if he hadn't already "you think he's okay" Max asked looking more worried then Billy had ever seen her, she reached a hand out holding Steve's and Billy sighed "he's a fighter I'll give him that" Billy stated. Max nodded as she then bit her lip and a few tears fell, Billy knelt next to her and sighed "He'll be okay Maxine" he whispered causing her to scoff "I told you, it's Max" she bit back and he laughed causing a smile to bloom on her face.

he hugged her and then let her lay next to Steve while he sat in the chair next to the bed, he swallowed thickly and he wondered just what Steve might have seen in the memories he received before he collapsed. Steve however was in his own little world so to speak as he found himself once more walking through the building they had been in "you don't understand the miracle we can accomplish with this" he heard and swallowed thickly "Fuck you" he heard himself say. he felt fear rising inside of him as he opened a door and found himself in a room, he spun around as panic rose and then turned seeing the table. he took a step forward as the man stepped forward as well "don't fight it, you'll only make things worse" he heard and watched as the boy, the one on the table fought his restraints. the memory had switched on him. instead of him being placed in the tube now he was on the table, he swallowed thickly as he watched the white haired man pulling on Steve's arm and lowering a needle into the vein.

he took a step backwards and then he spun finding himself in a new memory or dream maybe, the sky lit up with red........the town was dark and decrepit. Black vines were branched out on the road, there was a shadow in the clouds but he could barely make it out. he turned and he ran, he could hear a roar behind him but only ran faster. he saw a light in the distance and before he knew it he was jumping through it, he sat up gasping and then coughed as he held a hand to his chest. he looked down and frowned seeing something stuck to his chest and a bewildered doctor with paddles standing there, Maxine was crying into Billy's chest which he also looked terrified. he turned seeing the others crying as well and Joyce looked like she wanted to scream with how upset she was, the doctor forced him to lay back down and looked him over. he checked his breathing, his heart, blood pressure, etc and said he was okay but needed to stay for observation. in turn Steve shook as Maxine raced forward and hugged him so tight that he feared she was afraid he'd float away "Steve what's going on" Billy croaked out which signaled he either had been crying or was about to, Steve grabbed his hand in comfort and squeezed "I don't know" he said and looked outside to the raging storm "I don't know" the storm continued on as both Teens just sat there trying to process that Steve once again almost died.....the question was why.

* * *

Steve swallowed thickly as he watched the last of the kids go and turned to Billy "you sure you want me to stay" he asked and Steve sighed, after learning that the upside down could possibly be behind what was happening to him not to mention learning that the gate might not be closed after all he wasn't sure he wanted to be alone right now. Steve sighed as he looked down at his hands then he looked back up at Billy, the kids had been here for hours and El had mentioned the upside down when he spoke of the red sky. Will had said the Mind Flayer when he had mentioned the shadow not to mention all of them had pretty much called out mind control as well as body snatching or some shit and it only made Steve's head hurt, he swallowed thickly as he raised up in the bed and then held a hand out for Billy to take "I'm sure, with you here I feel safer already" he joked to which Billy snorted but then smiled and nodded. he sat down in the chair and wondered if there wasn't some truth to what El said about the Mind Flayer possibly trying to find a new Host now that Will was immune to it's control, except Steve wasn't showing any body snatching type signs nor was he losing moments of time. 

instead he was having headaches whenever he tried to remember things or did remember things as well as dreams and visions of what happened or what might happen if he was guessing right and then blacking out or having nosebleeds. which also didn't explain the odd things happening around Steve when he got emotional, the winds picking up, as well as the air felt thicker or electrical even when Steve was scared or anxious, mad or worried. he swallowed thickly as he shook his head, there was no sense in worrying over it right now......he sighed running a hand down his face and remembered what the doctor had said. he had told them right before he flat lined his heart sped up far faster than was normal for a regular human heartbeat, he said Steve's Pupils dilated so big that you could hardly see any color in his eyes save for the white. he also said that one of the nurses noted Steve had been burning up like crazy.

it didn't make sense, what was going on with the guy. he didn't know, all he knew was that something was happening and he didn't like it. _Steve had managed to drift off to sleep and slept peacefully for the first time ever yet it was between midnight and two A.M. when he awoke feeling like he was being watched again, he wondered if he was being watched and wasn't actually losing his mind. he looked around the room and saw Billy sleeping on one of the beds next to him and smiled, he sighed preparing to turn over and fall back to sleep when he heard a sound. he froze.....then he turned and looked as the door slowly creaked open, the light from the hall flooding in and shining on him. he slowly crept from the bed and swallowed as he looked to Billy who still slept soundly on the bed, reaching the door he heard and saw Billy make a grumbling sound and chuckled but then walked out the door. the hallway to the left of him had light but was also dark in some parts while the hallway to the right was completely lit up as was the hall straight ahead._

_he swallowed thickly as he looked to the desk and saw no one but then turned hearing the sound once more coming from the hallway to the right, he slowly crept down the hall and then swallowed thickly once more. his hands trembled and he wondered if now was a perfect time to turn back when he heard it, he froze. slowly he turned and he looked not seeing anything and sighed in relief, but as he turned back around he saw something fly by in his eyesight. he wasn't sure what it was and his anxiety grew the more he continued down the hall "H-Hello" he called out and heard nothing as he crept closer to where he heard the sound, he turned reaching for the door slowly. it was as he was turning the knob something fell and he jumped gasping and holding a hand to his chest, he looked seeing the broom handle which had been resting on the cart ahead had fallen and he chuckled nervously as he then heard the sound again. he swallowed thickly and then he turned the knob opening the door, his stomach dropped as he saw a man in scrubs with bite marks all over his body. he held a hand out in pain and Steve went wide eyed, his fear grew as the creature from before came from behind a cabinet and then he was slamming the door shut as it pounced at him._

_he took off down the hall and found himself in front of the desk and turned left and right checking to see if he was followed by any of the creatures once more. he swallowed thickly not seeing anything and then he turned to look behind the desk only to shoot backwards as he saw the blood covering the floor, he had seen the trail leading down the dark hall but turned refusing to look down there as he raced into the hospital room. he shut the door and he heard a loud growl followed by glass breaking, the walls shook as he stood there. then the floor started shaking causing him to go wide eyed and he swallowed thickly, he shook and turned to the bed where Billy had been laying on and saw he was gone. the floor cracked, the doors fell off it's hinges as he heard the glass shattered and cried out, he turned ducking his head as the whole building shook and then he felt hands on his shoulders. he gasped and looked up with wide eyes, he was terrified "Steve are you okay" he asked and Steve swallowed thickly as he looked around the room. he gasped as he saw the room was intact, the door was still shut, the window not shattered._

_he bit his lip and then sighed as he looked up "I'm good, it was just a dream" he whispered and then he stood and hugged the blonde, he sighed closing his eyes and just breathed him in a. suddenly Steve's eyes shot open and he shoved Billy away watching as his face got dark "you can't hid from me forever, I will find you.....I always do" the Blonde said and Steve shook his head wildly as he ran from the room. he made it one step and something pounced on him roaring so loud it rattled his ears....._ Steve shot up gasping and he sucked in air as his heart raced. he slowly turned looking to the right and saw Billy sleeping peacefully, his nose scrunched up in sleep and Steve sighed. ever since he had woke up after the car crash he had been having dreams.....nightmares really. he swallowed thickly as he sighed and stood from the bed, he silently crept to the door trying not to wake Billy and ventured out. the hall looked the same way it had in his dream, except the male nurse was chatting up one of the female ones with no problem. he sighed and rolled his eyes as he looked to the right however, he felt sick. he felt sick like food poisoning sick and before he knew it was rushing to the bathroom right as Billy was waking up, he felt his throat burn as he emptied his stomach once more and knew the food he ate couldn't possibly be that bad.

he didn't understand what was wrong with him, nor did he understand why he was having these weird dreams "you okay" he heard and flinched. he coughed and then took the glass he was offered and tried to help his sore throat but he seemed to feel more tired than anything now "I don't know how much more I can take" he whispered and Billy nodded as he sat down next to the brunette "I had another nightmare" he said and Billy sighed squeezing Steve's leg gently "we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" he mentioned and Steve sighed "what's wrong with me" he asked in despair as the tears came and Billy sighed as he pulled Steve to lean against his shoulder. he didn't know what he could do to fix this, nor did he understand whenever Steve started remembering something pain would shoot through him so bad he'd blackout. he swallowed thickly as he took a last look at Steve then he was picking the exhausted brunette up and tucking him back into bed, he shook his head and as he turned to the window wondered what El's thoughts as well as the others might be on this touchy subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many ideas for this chapter but I decided to go with one where the more he remembers......the more it hurts him to remember. but I might bring up a big reveal in chapter 3 or four......never mind the fact things might escalate in chapter three so stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> please kudos and comment, I would greatly appreciate it so much


End file.
